


Studying

by JustClem



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Kisses, Ladybug - Freeform, blushes, just nothing but happy shit, like an absurdly large amounts of 'em, loads of blushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: "Now, you get a reward.""A reward?! What's the-"Ruby's cut off by Blake's lips, crashing into her own.~Ruby can't focus on studying for her test tomorrow, so Blake takes the reward system on a whole new level.





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I wrote this entire thing on my phone at school. It took me around 2 hours to finish this. I should do this more often! This is fun!
> 
> Oh yeah, and the date is (or was?) 10th April 2019 - when I wrote this.

Birds. Birds are cool creatures.

"Ruby, are you even paying attention?"

They're small so they can sneak into many places, and they have wings, which means they can sneak out _of_ many places!

"Ruby…"

Ruby wishes she was a bird, so she could just float high up to the sky and travel through the clouds-

"Ruby."

-maybe take one or two puffy bits of the cloud and give it to her lovable, adorable girlfriend-

"Ruby!"

Speaking of lovable, adorable girlfriend, Blake is facing her in her own seat, looking perhaps a little (okay, a lot) annoyed.

"Pay attention," Blake hisses in a whisper, her volume controlled since they're in a public library. "This is for tomorrow's test, and you haven't studied at all."

"Hey, I do have studied!" Ruby defends, even when she might probably (definitely) have not studied, unless you count 'reading one sentence and calling it a day' studying.

"Oh, really?"

Blake, of course, doesn't fall from her bluff, because not only is she lovable and adorable, but she's also super perspective and super smart.

And maybe it's because Ruby might not be that great at lying.

Ruby holds her gaze with Blake, mimicking the poker face she's seen Weiss use a dozen times.

The attempt makes Blake smirk that familiar amused smirk, which makes Ruby blush because really, is she _that_ bad at lying?

It takes Ruby ten seconds to slump into her seat and admit that, "Fiiiiine. I haven't been studying."

Blake's face sours, and she leans forward, arms crossed. "Ruby, you know you need to study. You're smart, I know you are, you just have to try harder."

"I know, Blake, it's just-" She bites her lip, turning her gaze away from Blake's attentive eyes, embarrassment filling her features. "I can't focus all that well. I mean, I did try to study, but then I started thinking about other things, and then…" She shrugs, her shoulders tense. "I wasn't studying anymore."

Blake's good at everything, especially this learning stuff, which is why Ruby may or may not be self-conscious about it, especially in front of Blake herself.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby wonders what Blake's apologizing for, and feels a warm hand on top of her own. That compels her to look back at Blake, and is surprised by the softness sprinkling her face. "I should've known you tried. It was my mistake."

Ruby smiles, proud at Blake for opening up to her so quickly and worrying, even if it's about something so trivial.

Ruby clasps the hand on top of her, brushing her thumb against it, and brings it up, kissing the knuckles with as much tenderness as she can muster.

Blake's blush is the highlight of Ruby's day.

"It's alright, Blake. I know you were just trying to help. And I appreciate it, really."

Blake, still flustered, nods and clears her throat, withdrawing her hand to flip the page of the book.

Ruby does focus, at first, then she sees a dude with a mohawk walk into the library, and wonders why a dude with a mohawk is in the library, and theories that maybe this library has a secret place for dudes with mohawks to do whatever it is dudes with mohawks do, and she kicks it up a notch with the idea of a cult for mohawk dudes, and how they sacrifice people without mohawks to the mohawk God-

"Ruby."

"Uh, what?" Then Ruby snaps back into reality. "Oh… Sorry, Blake."

"Don't be," Blake reassures with a gentle smile, which disappears as a thinking place covers her face. "It's obvious that we need a new studying method…"

Ruby straightens in her seat as Blake drums her fingers against the wooden desk, the rhythmic tap-tap-tapping sound oddly pleasing to the ears.

The tapping sound stops. Blake's face brightens. "I got it!"

Ruby leans forward, excited to hear about whatever clever plan her girlfriend has come up with.

She doesn't need to know what the plan is to know that it's great. Blake's just _that_ cool! Almost as cool as birds!

"Okay, focus." Ruby tries, but it's hard to do so when Blake is being all pretty and cute. "What are the four main academies in Remnant."

That's a fairly easy question. "Umm, Beacon, Atlas, Shade, aaand Haven."

It's easy to answer, but Ruby feels a sense of pride for herself beaming in her chest when Blake smiles.

"Correct." Blake's smile turns into a smirk. "Now, you get a reward."

"A reward?! What's the-"

Ruby's cut off by Blake's lips, crashing into her own. Ruby doesn't understand what's going on, but she doesn't question anything. After the shock has passed, she kisses back, trying to commit the mint and honey-like taste of Blake's lips.

Just as the kiss is about to deepen, Blake pulls away, leaving Ruby wanting more.

A second passes before Ruby, in offense, yells, "Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

Blake's winning smirk is both enchanting and annoying. "We can continue where we left off if you… can tell me when Mecha-shift weapons become a more common weapons to use for killing Grimm?"

Ruby frowns in anger, then her eyes widen in realization, and she frowns again, only in determination, this time.

Ruby answers each question quickly, at first, which results in the kisses being quick pecks on the lips.

Then Blake mentions that the longer and more detailed the answers are, the longer and deeper the kisses will be.

So Ruby answers each question as flawlessly as she can, using big words like 'in conclusion' and 'as such' and hand gestures to convey her explanation better.

But Ruby can't contain herself, and neither can Blake, and after ten, maybe fifteen minutes, they're fully making out, tomorrow's test forgotten, and breaks away when the librarian coughs meaningfully and they remember that they're in a library.

"We should do this more often," Ruby chuckles, rubbing her neck, her cheeks red both from the embarrassment and the 'making out' stuff.

Blake's face is red, her breathing heavy, eyes darting anywhere but Ruby.

Aww, she's so cute when she's shy!

"Y-yeah, just… are you ready for the test?"

"Yup!" Ruby says with a dopey grin, not really caring about the test and not knowing whether she really is ready or not.

Blake squirms, then tries to compose herself, straightening the wrinkles on her shirt and posture.

Blake attempts to stand up, but Ruby grabs her hand and prevents her from doing so. "Wait."

Blake gives her an expectant look, still blushing a cute shade of red which makes her look younger.

"I know you've helped me study but…" Ruby bores her eyes right into Blake's, never wavering in hesitant as she says, "I haven't helped you study yet." Ruby pauses to let her words sink in. "I don't want you to fail, Blake. I need to make sure you're good to go. You _are_ my friend."

Ruby mentally high-fives herself for saying all of that with a straight face and an innocent tone.

Blake glares at her, sighs, stands up, pulling Ruby out of her chair.

"Fine. But we're 'studying' in my bed."

And that's how Ruby becomes a Straight-A student.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished right at 9:34 in the morning, from, like, 7-8(ish). Yup. I tots should do this more often~


End file.
